It's My Birthday
by KelJoe
Summary: Ginny is about to turn seventeen. The final battle took place two years ago and both Harry and Voldermort died. While the light side won, pureblood society took hold due to fear and lack of organization. Is a Ginny/Draco story. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It's My Birthday

Chapter 1- Telling Hermione

The sun is shinning brightly over The Burrow as two young girls sit at the table discussing their plans for the summer, now that they both have graduated from Hogwarts. Both are unaware of the owl headed towards them that will shake their friendship and change their futures.

"I think my interview at the Ministry with Mr. Kibler went well, he was basically falling over himself to convince me to take a job in his department. Everyone at the Ministry wants a piece of the 'Golden Trio', I know I want to work at the Ministry, but I don't know which department yet. What about you, made a decision about jobs, actually have you even looked for a job, Ginny?"

Hermione's constant chatter about jobs was starting to annoy Ginny because she too had a lot of decisions to make. After the final battle almost two years ago, the wizarding world was still reeling from the devastating effects Lord Voldermort and his follower's campaign had on the wizarding community. However, the last blow that the opponents of Voldermort had to face was the death of their hero, Harry Potter. Harry Potter had died with Lord Volermort and the wizarding world had been shocked and in a state of confusion for almost a year after the battle.

Now the wizarding world was recovering, but not everything was how opponents of Voldermort thought they would be. Wizards were more fearful of change; they considered Voldermort's faults rested in the fact that he was a 'half-blood' that had been raised around to many muggles. Pure-blood customs that had been dying out had made a cultural rebirth and while the muggle born were not killed or threatened, pure-blood families were pushing their children to marry within their own blood status.

Hermione would always be known as the smartest girl in her class, but she was also known as a muggle born and was expected to work with the transition of muggle borns into the wizarding society. Muggle borns were encouraged to drop all ties with their muggle families and fully submerge themselves in the wizarding world.

"I don't know Mione, my birthday is coming up and well…. I was thinking of doing a traditional seventeenth birthday." Ginny was hesitant to see how Hermione would take this news, but truthfully Ginny felt like she had few options. While her family was no longer poor because they were seen as heroes of the wizarding war and her father was second in command at the Ministry, the family did not like the idea of her working.

Pure-blood women did not work, they had children and kept the home, and while this was dated Ginny had heard romantic tales of courtship from her mother and grandmother since she was a little girl. Her parents had also talked to her about marrying within her blood status. No, the Weasley's were not against muggle borns or half-bloods, but they wanted to give Ginny the chance to make her own decisions.

"WHAT? Are you serious? Why would you degrade yourself like that, you are not a piece of meat to be given to the highest bidder?" Hermione took the news just as Ginny thought with screaming and demanding that Ginny not do it.

"I am not degrading myself, my mother had a traditional party and she is very happy with her choice." Ginny knew she had to be calm and use a little of sympathy care with Hermione.

Molly Prewitt and all Prewitt women before her had a traditional wizarding seventeenth birthday day and while Molly knew how hers was going to end, it still made the night very magical. On the seventeenth birthday of any pure-blood witch the family throws a large debutant party where they introduce their daughter to society and offer her hand in marriage to the pure-blood male that would offer her the largest dowry. After a proposal has been accepted the couple start a courtship that lasts six weeks, where at the end they are married in a traditional wizarding ceremony.

By this time Hermione had left her seat and was pacing around the kitchen table that Ginny still sat at calmly. "But your mother knew she was going to marry your father, no one else was going to propose, you have not dated anyone since Harry, you never know who could propose."

"Yes, Hermione you are correct I have not dated anyone since Harry and I will never find someone I loved as much as Harry, but I think this is for the best. My parents would not admit it, but I know this is what they have always dreamed of for me. I know they had hoped it would work out as theirs did, but this way I will always be taken care of. I have no desire to get a big job. I want to be a wife and with society how it is this is best for my entire family." stated Ginny with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Your parents will never go for this they are not for blood-purity!" Hermione was now furious.

"Your right Mione my parents don't believe in blood-purity, but they want the best for me and this is what society wants from me and I am willing to abide by society rules." Ginny now looked at Hermione with sympathy. "Mione you know that with a traditional wizarding marriage I will be protected, no harm can come to me and I will never want for anything if I get lucky."

Hermione had now sat down and was staring out the window with a contemplative look on her face, "Ginny have you even talked to your parents about this?"

Molly Prewitt Weasley had been listening to the girl's conversation from the laundry room and decided it was time to make her presence known. "Yes, Hermione, Ginny has discussed this with her father and I and we are willing to go through with it if this is what she truly wants. I know this is hard for you to understand, but it is easier to be a muggle born than it is to be a pure-blood and not marry another pure-blood. Ginny would be punished under are law and any children she might have would be looked down upon. This is for the best." Molly was not fully excited that her only daughter was going to marry the wizard who offered her the best proposal but understood the consequences if she did not.

Hermione finally looked at Mother and Daughter and understood this was best for Ginny and that the family had obviously given this a lot of thought. "I do understand I just hate that this is how it has to be, this is what we faught against and now the wizarding world has taken a step back." Hermonie had tears in her eyes and was looking lost.

Molly too was distraught that all their war efforts could not come to better use but was willing to accept this society if it guaranteed no fighting and no more muggles being killed at a whim by a crazed evil wizard for his own revenge. "I understand Hermione but we at least are alive and we are not in hiding, life is able to go on and I just know this will work out for the best."

Ginny looked to be shocked, she expected lots more shouting from Hermione. Ginny and her parents had discussed this since she finished school at the end of May and had decided this was best. They had already told the older brothers and were just waiting for the right time to tell the twins, Ron and Hermione. The twins would be easier to convince, because they were more rational and understood how society now worked. George was about to ask Ellen Franklin to marry him, for she too was a pure-blood, whose marriage options were limited by society's new culture. Ellen was nineteen and her family had stayed neutral during the war, but she and George had met in Diagon Alley and had been dating for almost six months.

Ginny finally spoke up, "Hermione we plan on telling the twins and Ron soon, but I wanted you to know first and.." Ginny looked sheepishly up at Hermione, "I was hoping you could kind of help with Ron, I know he is going to explode and it would help if you helped him see this is for the best."

"I understand, Ginny and I promise to try and speak reason to Ron but I can not guarantee anything." Hermione was not about to make a promise about keeping Ron's temper in check. "Have you started planning your party?"

"No, I could not start without you!" Ginny looked at Hermione with a huge smile on her face, hoping this would change Hermione's mood, she always loved planning things.

The occupants of The Burrow's kitchen had finally taken notice of the brown barn owl sitting on the open window seal. Ginny was the first to move and went towards the owl and removed the letter tied to its leg. The letter was stamped with the Ministry seal and addressed to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley and Parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Letter

Ginny looked at her mother and walked back to the table to sit down and read the letter.

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley and Parents:_

_It is our great pleasure to hear that a young witch of respectable standing will be turning seventeen in the next six weeks. As a pure blood family it is your choice and our recommendation that you have a traditional debutant party for your seventeenth birthday. Once you and your family have made their decision concerning the event the Ministry will send notification to all eligible pure-blood males in Great Britain. _

_As accustomed, the pure-blood witch will accept the proposal of the bachelor who offers the young witch and her family the most agreeable dowry. The young witch will have six weeks from the time the proposal is accepted as to when her wedding should take place. The ceremony will consist of the traditional wizarding vows and the old magic of our forbearers will be evoked to ensure a beneficial marriage for both the couple and the wizarding community._

_We require your decision in the next forty-eight hours. Again, congratulations and best of luck during this exciting time of your life._

_Best Regards,_

_Mr. Billy Hatmaker_

_Ministry of Magic Justice of Peace_

_Attached are the Traditional Wizarding Wedding Vow Information._

Ginny looked back and forth between Hermione and her mother and decided to go ahead and take a look at the attachment.

T_he Traditional Wizard Wedding Vows are done evoking the ancient magical powers of our forbearers and can only be administered when both the witch and wizard have pure-magical blood. The goal is to ensure the best possible match between pure-blood families while protecting the existence to the pure-blood race in the magical society. _

_When a pure-blood male makes a proposal to a pure-blood witch using this magical vow, "I (name of male) propose marriage between (state the two magical families) with the offer of (state to proposed dowry)." The couple will feel a magical current run through them. The stronger the magical current the higher chance the marriage has to be considered successful. _

_The Vows exchanged on the wedding day will contain vows of fidelity, consummation commitments, and protection against abuse. If these vows are broken the violating party's magical strength will weaken and will remain weakened till the grievance has been righted. Vows also contain the agreement that the witch will provide the wizard with an heir._

_If there are any further questions regarding Traditional Wizard Wedding Vows please feel free to contact the Justice of Peace office located on the fifth floor at the Ministry of Magic._

Of course Ginny and her parents had discussed in detail the requirements and effects of Traditional Wedding Vows and had accepted the conditions. Hermione had read about traditional vows and thought they were barbaric, but knew that expressing that opinion now would only hurt Ginny feelings.

The occupants of the room looked at each other as if searching for the words to continue, but all were lost in their own thoughts. Molly was the first to recover, "Well Ginny, I think you should respond back to the Ministry, and we need to finish today's chores if we are to have dinner on the table in time." Ginny stared into space for a moment longer then nodded her head in agreement and walked up the stairs to her room to write the reply. Hermione set back down and continued peeling potatoes for tonight's dinner.

After the night's dinner Ginny took a walk around the pond behind the Burrow with her twin brothers to explain her decision of having a pure-blood traditional seventeenth birthday party. They had taken the news surprisingly well and agreed to support her and help calm Ron down when he was giving the news Friday night at the weekly family dinner. Ginny could see sadness in their eyes as the kissed her bye and again expressed their understanding. She knew her brothers had always been protective of their baby sister, but they knew that by Ginny not participating in pure-blood society she would always be looked down upon by society.

Ginny was now laying in her childhood bed listening to the rhythmic breathing of Hermione as she slept peacefully on the cot, which had become almost a permanent fixture due to Hermione's regular visits to the Burrow. Ginny was thinking of the possible suitors that would come to her birthday party. She knew few pure-bloods that were older and financially secure enough to take a wife. As she was thinking of possibilities a small smile crept onto her face as she imagined the one person she hoped would come to her party. They had shared a passionate moment two months after the final battle, both were grieving, he for his mother who had been killed and her for Harry. They had seen each other across the bar one night and had stared deep into the others eyes and knew they had a connection. Many drinks later they were talking and sharing war stories one thing led to another and they were in an alleyway lost in a heavy snogging session. Ginny was first to break apart, she was still grieving for Harry and knew her family would not accept the platinum blond she was snogging. As she was walking away she looked back and made eye contact with him, she could feel the connection that they held and looking into his eyes she knew he felt it too.

They had seen each other since at Ministry parties and Order of the Phoenix dinners, but they never spoke, they would stare at each other nod before one turned away. Ginny finally drifted to sleep dreaming of her blonde prince charming coming to her birthday party and confessing his undying love to her. She knew this was only a dream and that a Malfoy would never marry a Weasley, but here in her dreams she could pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Planning Begins

When Ginny woke the next morning the sun was already high in the sky and streaming into her bedroom window. She was annoyed that the sun and noises from the kitchen below woke her from her dreams of her blonde prince. With a sigh she stretched and grabbed her bathrobe deciding it was more important to eat than to dress for the day.

When she made her way downstairs she could see that her Mom and Hermione were already having morning tea. Rarely did Ginny sleep past breakfast, so her Mom did not feel she should wake her only daughter when she knew she had a lot on her mind. Molly Weasley smiled brightly at her only daughter and asked if she wants breakfast.

"No, that's fine Mom I will just take tea and cake for now." Molly was a woman who thought food could solve all problems looked at her daughter with disapproval but agreed. Hermione had come to terms with the situation with Ginny entering into Pureblood society during the night, decided it was best to make Ginny see she supported her and was eager to plan any party to give her something to do while she waited on job interviews.

"Ginny, I thought we could go to Diagon Alley today and pick up some magazines and get some ideas of decorations for the party?" When Ginny heard this statement was coming from Hermione she was pleasantly surprised, but at the same time slightly over whelmed with the idea of planning such a large and important party.

"Why not, I guess I have to get a start sometimes." Ginny said nonchalantly. Molly was happy to see Ginny's best friend and a young lady that she knew would soon be joining her family as a daughter-in-law accepting and encouraging Ginny's choices. "I think that would be a good idea it will keep you girls busy while I work on the family dinner tonight." When Molly finished this statement all color in Ginny's face drained. "It slipped my mind that was tonight Mum, do you think it's a good idea to tell Ron with everyone here?" Truthfully Ginny was now desperate for any way out of ever telling her most overprotective brother. "Ginny we have been through this; with your other brothers there he is least likely to overreact when he sees the rest of the family supporting your decision."

Hermione did not want to hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings be she did not think it mattered how many other people in the room supported Ginny's decision, Ron was going to overreact. She had been in a relationship with Ron for almost three years, with them coming together during the hunt of horocurx, but she had been his best friend since they started Hogwarts and if she knew one thing about Ron it was that he took his big brother role very seriously.

Ginny just nodded her head and announced she was going to go dress for the day. In an hour both girls were ready to go and were walking out the back door to apparate to Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Ginny went to Flourish and Blotts to look in their magazine section. Hermione was pleased to see that Pureblood Debutant parties were similar to muggle wedding receptions. They flipped through multiple magazines then decided on buying the four that had the most information and pictures. Ginny was glad that Hermione could easily flip through the magazines and see which one would be helpful, she figured it came along with Hermione's obsessions of books and all things she could read.

After spending and hour or so in the book store they headed out to browse and window shop the new stores opening in Diagon Alley. While the war had ended two years ago the wizarding economy was still weak, but in recent months the ministry had been giving incentives for shops to reopen in Diagon Alley.

After spending another hour walking around both girls were tired and ready to rest. They stopped by a new bistro and ordered two butterbeers. While sipping and people watching, Ginny's favorite activity, Hermione decided to bring out a quill and parchment and start making notes for the party. Ginny laughed at first but decided that there might be a plus in having an organized compulsive friend.

"What colors do you want to go with or are you wanting a more themed event?" "Well, I had not put a lot of thought into it, but don't laugh, I was thinking maybe Gold and Silver." Ginny said shyly. Truthfully she had put a lot of thought into it. Gold looked great on her with her golden red hair and fair skin and it was a Gryffindor color, silver well truthfully it reminded her of her blond prince, but she was going to tell everyone she thought it was a classic look.

"I think those colors will go good together and I think we can do lots with them," Hermione did not miss a beat and continued asking questions pertaining to flowers, cakes, appetizers, poultry options, and so many questions that Ginny started to wonder if all of those things were really necessary, but a part of her was getting excited. Its every girls dream to have a fairy tale birthday party and have your prince charming come up and that is exactly what Ginny hoped would happen.

After Hermione made more notes it was time to leave the bistro and Hermione insisted that they go stop by the magical florists so Ginny could get more ideas, but she was a little lost when it came to flower choices.

After a long day of planning and discussing the party both girls apparated back to the Burrow early enough to rest and dress for the dinner tonight. Hermione was particularly excited because she had not seen Ron in a week due to his Auror training.

So as Hermione claimed the first shower, Ginny lay on her bed and thought about how she was going to break the news to her overbearing brother. She wondered if there would be cussing as Ron was famous for or if he would just draw his wand first. With Ron the possibilities were endless.


End file.
